Infiel
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: ¿Que tanto pueden cambiar las cosas de un momento para otro? La vida es impredecible, y nos puede sorprender, ¿estarán ellos preparados para estos cambios? ¿que tanto alterará su vida? Akane deberá tomar una importante decisión...


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **INFIEL**

 **.**

 **.**

El aire marino me da de lleno en el rostro, saboreando su gusto a salitre en la boca. Las olas rompen en blanca espuma en la arena, y mis cabellos juguetean al compás que le marcan. Hundo mis dedos de los pies en la arena raspándome esta con delicadeza, sintiendo su tibieza. Apoyo mi mentón en mis rodillas y las abrazo disfrutando el clima agradable, la vista magnífica, y el armonioso silencio de olas rompiendo en la solitaria playa. Aspiro nuevamente ese olor tan característico y agradable que inunda mis pulmones, dejando escapar el aire de forma lenta por mis labios, el sol refleja como una gloriosa bola anaranjada en el agua a medida que se acerca al límite con el mar sin yo despegar mi mirada de ese maravilloso espectáculo que la naturaleza me regalaba.

Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué hago aquí?…¿qué circunstancias me llevaron a estar en esta solitaria playa contemplando este atardecer?, que cabe agregar se encuentra muy alejado de mi hogar en Nerima. Pues las circunstancias así lo ameritaron, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

… … …

En la recamara de la planta superior del dojo Tendo, una peliazul recostada en su cama lloraba en silencio. La angustia que sentía en su pecho era insoportable, no podía creer el descaro de ese hombre, lo tenía por insensible, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a tanto, nunca imagino que ya ni respeto tenía por la familia que lo acobijó y le dio un techo y comida, que le brindó su cariño y atención, que pudiera ser tan despreciable, tan desagradable, tan…tan…¡desgraciado!

Está bien que su relación no era estrecha románticamente por más que su alma, cuerpo y corazón lo anhelaran con fuerza y furia. Que a pesar que habían habidos escasos y rústicos indicios de que quizás, en una remota posibilidad algo estaba naciendo de tantas peleas, reconciliaciones y situación de riesgo, de las risas, los momentos de compañerismo y del día a día, de que quizás en su ilusión con tantos sentimientos acumulados las emociones eran mutuas, quizás él sí le tenía más que simpatía, quizás había más aprecio del que se animaba a estimar…quizás…todo moría en el quizás.

Ahora lo sabía, fue ingenua, descuidada y tonta al no ver las cosas como son, tan claras como las veía ahora. Al pensar en la posibilidad que él si la podía querer, quizás con el tiempo, quizás si cambiaba un poco, ya sea en su apariencia como es sus dotes culinarias, él la apreciaría y podría permanecer al lado del hombre que su insensato corazón eligió sin consultas, del prometido que su familia egoístamente selecciono para ella, del que el destino puso en su camino. Y es que ella tan tontamente creyó que las cosas se daban por algo, que era el indicado, que se terminó haciendo a la idea de que así era, y terminarían juntos por todos esos motivos y algunos más. Pero por lo visto solo es el karma que la persigue, algo muy malo debió hacer en su otra vida, y esperaba haberlo disfrutado mucho, ya que a ella le toco pagarlas con lágrimas y dolor en esta, el amor no estaba hecho para Akane Tendo por lo visto; primero ese amor ingenuo e inocente de una infante que fue creciendo con ella en su pubertad ante su doctor, con la esperanza que al convertirse en mujer desviara sus ojos gentiles y castaños a ella, que la viera y se pusiera igual de nervioso que cuando veía a su hermana…Cuando acepto a sus dieciséis que eso no iba a pasar, que ella nunca dejaría de ser la "pequeña Akane" para su amado Tofu, se resignó, o quizás solo su mira se ubicó en un nuevo personaje, y ahí experimento un amor diferente en todos sus aspectos. Fue un amor intenso, furioso, salvaje y explosivo, la llevaba del odio al amor en segundos, la tenía como una desquiciada llevándola a comportarse de forma irracional y apasionada, no era el amor calmo y relajado que sentía por Tofu, no eran esas sensaciones agradables cuando la curaba con sus suaves manos o regalaba esas cálidas sonrisas, no era esa sensación de paz cuando estaba a su lado. Cuando esta con él su corazón le martilla el pecho, no puede controlar sus celos ni sus manos para golpearlo por ello, no puede evitar mirarlo ante cualquier nuevo gesto o expresión, o evitar querer saber cada cosa suya y formar parte de su vida en toda la expresión, como seguirlo en sus locas aventuras; arriesgarse por su bienestar y seguridad, arriesgando hasta su vida, ¡su vida!, por ese hombre. Nunca, jamás, ella creyó que el amor que sintiera por alguien más la llevara hacer semejantes cosas, como tirarse de un acantilado por ayudarlo, o interponerse ante la furia de semi dios recibiendo ella el impacto, o simplemente tirarse a sus brazos aliviada cuando llegara a casa luego de unos días angustiantes de espera por su batalla.

Era fuego, ese amor era fuego en su máxima expresión, era pasión, era ardor, era calor, era fuerte, intenso y exuberante, y la terminó quemando viva, dejando solo míseras cenizas…

Todo empezó una semana atrás, y nunca creyó que en tan pocos días sus esperanzas e ilusiones se hicieran añicos.

Flash Back

 _Era temprano en la mañana, la casa por ser fin de semana estaba tranquila, solo ella y su hermana mayor estaban en pie esa mañana, su padre había salido a hacer unas diligencias al distrito vecino, y el resto de los integrantes aun descasaba en sus cuartos. El clima agradable, el relajante cantar de las aves, y el nuevo y delicioso té que su hermana compró en el mercado hacía unos días hacían que ese inicio de jornada se tornara maravilloso._

 _Unos pasos fuertes se sintieron bajando por la escalera de madera, apareciendo la presencia de su prometido en la sala que solo ella ocupaba. El escenario suponía ser normal, claro eso pensaría si no hubiera notado cierta tensión en el joven._

 _—Bu-buenos días…—la voz tuvo un imperceptible quiebre, no solo tenso, sino también nervioso, dejándola en alerta, algo pasaba…_

 _—Buenos días…¿dormiste bien?—la sola mención de sus palabras lo tenso más, viéndola sonrojado y con ¿culpa? ¿vergüenza quizás?, no lo tenía claro, pero ese no era su actitud normal._

 _—S-sí—fue la escasa respuesta de él, desviando su mirada mientras se veía el movimiento en su garganta de tragar duro. Estaba por preguntarle que le ocurría, pero el ingresó de su hermana con su cantarín saludo acompañado de él abundante desayuno para su prometido no le permitieron hacerlo, ni eso, ni la forma en que engullía la comida._

 _…_

 _A pesar de que intentó verlo a los ojos en la mesa, no lo consiguió, él estaba esquivo, y el resto del día le pareció que la evitaba. No lo entendía. Pero no quiso pensar más en ello, y entre sus asuntos se olvidó de ello._

 _Iba caminando por el pasillo que comunicaba el dojo con la cocina, cuando alguien de un jalón a su muñeca es llevada a un costado del dojo, y para su sorpresa fue nada más y nada menos que su amado martirio._

 _Ya cuando la tuvo donde quería y cerciorándose mirando a los costados que no había nadie cerca parecía que se disponía a hablar muy nervioso ante una estupefacta Akane por su actitud, más aun después de lo que dijo._

 _—Tenemos que hablar…—pero al percatarse que aun la tomaba de la muñeca con su cálida y fuerte mano que generaba estragos en su tranquilidad, tan dura, áspera y caliente, la soltó como si quemara._

 _Ya un poco más recuperada de toda esa situación y con suficiente confianza para hablar normal, lo hizo extrañada con su actitud—¿de qué quieres hablarme Ranma?_

 _La pregunta parece como si lo hubiera confundido, y apretando los labios y enseriando sus ojos la vio fijamente, ella no supo decir si la estaba midiendo o solo organizando sus ideas, o ambas._

 _—Bueno…eemm…Akane yo…¿estás bien?—la pregunta la dejo descolocada, su prometido estaba cada vez más raro._

 _—Sí, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?—fue su relajada aunque extrañada respuesta, aunque su mente era realmente un lío._

 _La respuesta lo enderezó en su lugar, como pronto para lanzar una bomba, aunque no dejaba de verse confundido, era todo tan raro que ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa._

 _—Akane…yo…—hablo serio, pero una tercera voz lo interrumpió._

 _—¡Ranmaaaa!—se sintió de cerca y en lo que constaba de un segundo, era empapado en agua fría por el maestro, metiéndose entre sus pechos y pidiendo que le modelara un conjunto._

 _Lo que ocasionó la clásica escena en esas circunstancias, dejándola ahí parada con las dudas en la mente y la incertidumbre instalada._

 _Ya cuando llego la hora de dormir no pudo encontrar más momentos para hablar con él, pero esperaba que al día siguiente encontraran uno, y con eso en mente y ya en su cama se entregó al mundo de los sueños._

 _…_

 _Pero al día siguiente su prometido estaba más raro que el día anterior, más esquivo a sus ojos, de tal forma que ni una vez los conectaron, y quizás solo eran suposiciones suyas pero se sentía como más lejano a ella._

 _Era en la tarde luego del almuerzo cuando lo vio entrenando, y se acercó a mirar como acostumbraba. Pero lo que se encontró no era lo que esperaba, el entrenamiento de su prometido era intenso y desprolijo, no eran los acostumbrados movimientos certeros y concisos, algo no andaba bien, y se escapó de sus labios sus pensamientos ni bien se manifestaron._

 _—Estás perturbado…_

 _—¡Akane!_

 _Al sentir su voz dio un salto en el lugar y se giró en redondo a ella, ¡no había captado su presencia!, eso era más raro aún, y la forma en que dijo su nombre fue tan…extraño…_

 _—Siento interrumpirte._

 _El solo asintió en seco, mientras se giraba en busca de una toalla y una botella con agua que tenía cerca, pero sus movimientos eran tensos, como si su presencia lo inquietara, estaba cada vez más extraño, y más raro se ponía él, más preocupada estaba ella._

 _—Ayer me querías decir algo…—inició la charla con cautela, pero la mención del tema lo empeoró, ya que pegó un pequeño salto en su lugar sin mirarla, aun le daba la espalda con la toalla en torno a su cuello—¿Qué era?_

 _—No te preocupes por ello, nada, no era nada…_

 _—¿Estás seguro?—la repuesta no era nada satisfactoria para ella._

 _—¡Sí!—fue la seca contestación, y su voz sonaba hasta ¿irritada? ¡pero qué diablos le pasaba!, iba a encararlo pero el liberó un suspiro y se giró a verla, y era tan fuerte su mirada, tan seria, que la dejo muda—mira Akane…sé que este dojo es tuyo pero…¿me podrías dejar solo entrenado?_

 _Estupefacta, absoluta y completamente estupefacta, no sabía que lo hacía más, si lo que dijo o como lo hizo. Pero no importaba, cualquiera de ellas la molesto, olvidándose del motivo que la llevo ahí e interrumpirlo._

 _—¡Pues bien! ¡Perdón las molestias! ¡Que el entrenamiento te vaya de maravilla, aunque lo dudo con esa sensación que das!—la respuesta pareció que lo había puesto peor porque con el ceño fruncido le respondió duramente._

 _—¡Pues gracias! ¡Y ya no me molestes! ¡Estúpida marimacho!_

 _—¡Vete al diablo idiota!_

 _Y con un portazo salió furiosa del dojo, sin entender todavía que había sucedido o como llegaron a eso. Las dudas seguían circulando por su cabeza, y la intriga la consumía._

 _…_

 _El día siguiente no mejoró al anterior, seguía esquivo y parecía enojado, o perturbado quizás, y si alguien más lo había notado nadie había dicho nada, pero ella percibía la tensión que emanaba cuando estaba cerca._

 _Los días corrieron y la situación no mejoro, la comunicación con él no iba más lejos de los saludos cordiales, e intentaba no estar con ella cerca, si estaba viendo televisión y ella llegaba lo apagaba y se retiraba, a lo mucho le preguntaba si quería ver algo pasándole en control, a la hora de la comida ni la rozaba, y aunque su actitud era más seria de lo normal no se había alterado con el resto de la casa, solo era ella la involucrada, como si el asunto fuera personal, aunque dudaba que todo se debiera a su mínima discusión en el dojo, ¡ni siquiera lo había golpeado!, no tenía lógica. Lo único seguro era que el Ranma que ella conocía, no era el que veía ahora._

 _…_

 _La bomba explotó cinco días después desde que vio esa extraña actitud, cuando a la hora del desayuno el bajo muy erguido como listo para una batalla con extrañas marcas en su cuello._

 _Su saludo de buenos días fue tenso, y aunque la respuesta fue automática para todos nadie más nombró nada ante la evidencia en su cuello, excepto ella que estaba como en transe ante lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, una leve sospecha que le había surgido el día anterior; sentía como el *crack* en su corazón se desarrollaba lentamente, fracturándolo en pedazos._

 _La única que no pensaba quedarse callada era su hermana, para comentar con una pícara sonrisa, y despejar las dudas de todos._

 _—Vaya cuñadito…¿acaso esas son marcas de besos?...—Ranma se exaltó en su lugar ante la pregunta, pero no sorprendido, era estúpido pensar así, todos lo notarían, y a pesar de que la castaña se esperó negamientos exagerados, sonrojos nerviosos y exaltaciones, la respuesta fue lo contrario._

 _El pelinegro solo frunció el ceño mientras dejaba de comer el arroz que Kasumi le sirvió, y dirigiendo una severa mirada a la castaña respondió exasperado._

 _—¿Y que sí lo son?_

 _La respuesta dejó a todos en la mesa con una exclamación atorada en la garganta, pero lo que más sorprendía a todos era la forma como actuaba, intimidaba. Menos a Nabiki, que alzando una ceja incrédula siguió metiendo cizaña._

 _—¿Y de quien sí se puede saber?—si ella esperaba una actitud más acorde a la normal se quedó con las ganas, el artemarcialista estaba listo para dar batalla por lo visto, ya sea con un poderoso enemigo, o con la lengua viperina de su disque cuñada, y ella no rechazaría ese duelo de miradas y palabras._

 _—Dime una cosa Nabiki…¿yo me meto o cuestiono lo que haces en tu vida?—la respuesta estaba cargada de agria ira, y la castaña agrandó los ojos ante la agresividad en sus palabras._

 _—Pues no soy ya la que está prometida._

 _—¡Pero tampoco eres la que debe preguntarme nada! ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos! —respondió exaltado—¡Acabe! ¡Gracias por la comida!—y con un golpe seco y el tazón a medias de comer, lo dejó en la mesa y se retiró ante la estupefacción del resto._

 _Todos estaban mudos, ya no sabían que lo sorprendían más, sí que dejara la comida, o su respuesta y actitud, aunque seguramente ganaba la segunda._

 _—Maldito Ranma…—murmuro la castaña con el ceño fruncido, siendo ella la que se engullía la comida ahora, no podía creer que la haya dejado con la palabra en la boca._

 _Ahora la situación y sensaciones eran muy diferentes en la peliazul a su lado, ella aún se debatía entre las lágrimas por querer salir, la respiración estaba a punto de disparársele en una hiperventilación y un sudor frío le corría la espina dorsal, con el corazón hecho añicos._

 _Los demás en la mesa no mencionaron más palabras, aunque ella quería gritar por las miradas de lástima que le dirigían en ese maldito silencio._

 _El señor Tendo estaba exageradamente serio, el señor Saotome opto por convertirse en panda, y Kasumi tenía una expresión angustiosa en su rostro que malamente trataba de disimular, ni que decir de las falsas sonrisas que deba. Todos sabían que el artista marcial fue llevado a un compromiso que él nunca declaro querer, y que en cierta manera era libre de elegir a quien elegir como compañera, pero la falta de respeto de su parte para la familia entera era a la vista de todos descomunal, tanto en su actitud, como en su falta de disposición a aclarar las cosas, ya sea en beneficio o no del compromiso impuesto._

 _No supo exactamente como llego a su recamara, la comida le supo a cartón en la boca y el camino a su cuarto eterno y tortuoso, ni bien cerró la puerta se deslizo mientras así como sus piernas se aflojaban, las lágrimas lo hacían de sus castaños ojos, y mordiendo el borde de su blusa sintiendo un nudo de fuego en la garganta liberó un grito ahogado de angustia, intentado exorcizar ese dolor que la quemaba por dentro._

 _…_

 _En el correr del día no lo vio, ni quería hacerlo, no llego ni para la cena, aunque el aire de tensión que se respiraba en la casa era tan denso que cortaba el aire._

 _Su mente no dejaba de girar en torno al asunto, ni dejar de preguntarse quién sería la afortunada de recibir el afecto del pelinegro que a ella le fue negado._

 _¿Sería la exuberante y cariñosa Shampoo, con sus cuervas de infarto y encanto natural? Ella tenías tantas chances de lograrlo…_

 _¿Su amiga de la infancia quizás, que cocinaba lo que a él tanto le gustaba devorar, con esa cálida sonrisa y carismática personalidad, con un cuerpo grácil y personalidad fuerte y centrada? Era tan probable que de esa amistad de infancia hayan llegado a más, era un lazo que solo con ella había tenido, y se notaba lo especial que era para él…_

 _¿Kodachi?, aunque lo dudaba ciertamente, aunque aceptaba que tenía un cuerpo envidiable y la gracia de una gacela, ¿quizás la lunática tenía más de dónde conquistar? Esa si era una duda sin respuestas para ella._

 _¿O quizás era otra persona, alguien que no conocía y lo consiguió cautivar?_

 _Muchas eran las dudas que atormentaba su alma, todas sin respuesta, pero tampoco era como si las quisiera, solo que alguien le arrancara el corazón y así dejara de sufrir._

 _Lo sintió llegar tarde en la noche pero no se atrevió a encararlo, solo se quedó encerrada en su cuarto con los ojos hinchados, solo acompañada de su dolor y en pleno duelo amoroso; su hermana más tarde le llevó un poco de ese delicioso té a su cuarto antes de irse a dormir, que apenas con ganas termino, y aunque no lo esperaba el agotamiento del día la llevó a caer en un profundo sueño._

 _…_

 _Ya al día siguiente cuando bajo, solo para confirmar y agravar la situación, una nueva marca y más intensa se distinguía en el otro costado cerca de la clavícula, ahogo un gemido de angustia, y sintió como si una maligna garra le apretara el corazón._

 _Él nuevamente orgulloso no decía nada, ni intentaba ocultar nada tampoco, la familia estaba indignada, y estaba vez su padre no corrió a transformarse, y decidió afrontarlo._

 _—Ranma hijo…creo que nos debes una explicación…—hablo seriamente._

 _—No fastidies viejo, a ti, no te debo nada, ya soy mayorcito…_

 _—¡No seas insolente mocoso! ¡Menos con tu prometida a tu lado! ¡Le debes respeto a Akane!_

 _El frunció exageradamente el ceño sintiéndose como rechinaban sus dientes y girando medio tronco encaró a la peliazul que estaba con la angustia atorada, en esta ocasión Nabiki ni mencionó palabra, la cosa era más grave de lo que creyó, y no era para burlarse ni ponerse sarcásticos._

 _—¿Tienes algo para decirme Akane?—preguntó, de forma muy seria y segura._

 _—¡N-nada!—la respuesta salió automática, que ella se sorprendió ante lo clara y segura que salió su voz, aunque era todo lo contrario en realidad._

 _—¡Ahí tienes! ¡Nada! ¡No tiene nada para decirme! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!—pareció que la respuesta de la joven lo dejó más enojado aún. Nadie ya podía comprender lo que sucedía con el joven, su carácter estaba muy voluble, y su cuerpo en constante tensión, lejos estaba del despreocupado y alegre chico que todos conocían._

Fin de flash back

Eso era lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Luego del desayuno no volvió a verlo, no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas, y ahora ahí estaba como un despojo humano, tirada en su cama viendo la recta final y catastrófica de lo que consideraba el amor de su vida. Siempre fue una relación desastrosa, y fue muy idiota si creyó que en algún momento eso iba a cambiar, aunque muy en el fondo fuera lo que más deseaba.

Pero aunque su corazón estaba roto y sus esperanzas aniquiladas, debía darle fin a ese asunto, debía enfrentarlo y dejar las cosas claras. Y aunque nadie le dijo nada, aunque quizás para él no signifique nada, ella debía hacer algo que nunca creyó que haría, y era terminar de forma limpia y definitiva con ese compromiso, como un corte de cuchillo, limpio y sin vueltas.

Ya tomada esa decisión fue hasta su armario para tomar una ducha y relajarse, luego lo buscaría y pondría punto final a esa historia, luego quizás realizaría un viaje, no era mala idea, necesitaba tiempo para recuperar su corazón dañado y rearmar su dignidad, pues estaba absolutamente segura que en esa ciudad no lo conseguiría.

…

Lo sentía entrenar duramente en el dojo al acercarse, y el hecho la molesto en demasía ¡Había que tener descaro! Seguía andando por ahí como si nada, mientras que a ella andaba como alma en pena…

Tomo aire para infundirse valor, y con los nervios a flor de piel corrió la puerta del lugar para poder ingresar, cerrándola en un golpe seco haciéndolo girarse hacia el intruso.

El al verla desvió la vista mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la toalla que estaba tendida a sus pies.

—Ranma, necesito hablar contigo—dijo cohibida mientras se apoyaba en la pared más cercana a él y bajaba su mirada, le dolía ver esas marcas en su piel tostada.

—Dime—fue su escasa respuesta mientras se acercaba a ella, su cercanía solo la alteraba más, quería terminar eso rápido, no soportaba estar cerca de él y saber que pertenecía a otra.

Se armó de valor, y alzando la mirada sacando coraje desde lo más hondo de su alma dijo las palabras que le pondrían fin a ese lazo que los unían, aunque solo de palabra al fin de cuentas…

—Supongo que no te importa este detalle pero…quiero terminar el compromiso—fueron las palabras claras y concisas que logró pronunciar sin titubeos.

Si ella espero una respuesta desinteresada o indiferente, se quedó con ganas, ya que esto fue todo lo contrario. Arrugando el ceño de forma exagerada y apretando los puños la fulminó con su mirada, dejándola congelada en su lugar.

—¡Y una mierda Akane!—exclamo con brío, y tomándola de la cintura la estrecho a su cuerpo, sintiendo la dureza de cada músculo adherida a sus carnes, y el calor de su cuerpo sofocándola mezclado con olor a tierra y la fragancia fresca de su cabello—¡a mí no me dejas!

Esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar, y con puños apretados ahora y el ceño marcado empezó a golpearlo en el pecho para que la soltara, pero eso solo consiguió que la ciñera más a él.

—¡Suéltame bruto! ¡Animal! ¡Descarado!—despotricaba mientras se esforzaba por soltarse y le daba más puñetazos en el pecho, pero estos a él ni lo inmutaban la tenía agarrada con una firmeza inusual.

—¡Tranquilízate Akane!

—¡Y un cuerno! ¡Vienes con las marcas de otra mujer y encima pretendes que me quede a tu lado de nombre!—ante esas palabras su actitud la descolocó, la tomo de la nuca enredando sus dedos en sus azules cabellos con una de sus manos y alzó su rostro teniéndola totalmente dominada. Ella lo miro sorprendida y desactivo cualquier acción por liberarse.

—¡¿Quién crees que me hizo estas marcas?! ¡¿Eh?!

—¡Como si lo supiera o me importara! ¡Estúpido!—fue la rabiosa respuesta, pero su mirada azulada era tan fuerte, tan intensa, que la dejo sin aliento, y cuando esta se dirigió a sus labios entreabiertos por la agitación, casi el corazón se le detuvo.

—¡Ash! ¡Maldita seas Akane! ¡Fuiste tú y solamente tú la que me dejo estas marcas! ¡No me culpes por no recordar ni una maldita cosa de que me haces!

La respuesta la dejo en shock, no solo por lo que dijo, sino por creerla tan idiota de creer semejante estupidez.

—¡No me tomes por estúpida Ranma! ¡Yo recordaría si te lo hiciera!—pero la respuesta lo puso peor porque lo tenso aún más, aferrándose más a ella de ambos lados.

—¡Demonios! ¡Yo no miento! ¡Te apareces cada noche en mi cama! ¡A ver si esto refresca tu memoria!—exclamó con fuerza y sin preámbulos se abalanzó a su boca y se la devoro con hambre.

El beso fue tal cual eran ellos y como ella sentía amarlo, fuerte, apasionado, con fuego y poder, al principio no entendía que sucedía ni cómo reaccionar, pero al sentirlo como profundizaba el beso y sin permiso se introducía en su boca recorriéndosela a su placer, se rindió y se entregó al candente beso, aferrándose a su cuello y liberándose en ello.

Luego de unos segundos y al ver que ella respondía, los movimientos se transformaron en más lentos, más dulces, seduciéndola con sus labios y lengua, a la par que la aferraba más a él si era posible.

Ya con los últimos movimientos, desprendiéndose él de sus labios ahora húmedos y levemente hinchados, con la respiración de ambos chocando agitada, suspiró con los ojos cerrados aún, como si en ello liberara toda la tensión que cargara en sus hombros—No sabes cuánto te amo…tonta…

Las palabras que suspiro dichas con tanta ternura la dejaron como suspendida en una nube, ya nada entendía, quizás todo era un sueño, pero se sentía tan real, más nada podía decir, no podía creer que fue hasta ahí a romper el compromiso y ahora se encontrara entre sus brazos y acabaran de besarse con confesión incluida, todo era una locura. Casi ronroneó ante las caricias que le hacía ahora en la cabeza, pero se cacheteo mentalmente y se dispuso a aclarar la situación.

—Ranma…no…no te entiendo…lo que acabas de decir…

—Es verdad—dijo abriendo los ojos, y reflejaban tanta sinceridad que ya no le quedaban dudas, y con las esperanzas renovadas se atrevió a avanzar un paso más, sin saber qué rumbo tomarían las cosas.

—Yo…yo…tam…también te amo…—respondió bajito desviando su mirada mientras jugaba con su trenza. Él la tomo del mentón y se lo alzó con la mirada seria.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero que de una vez me lo digas mirándome a los ojos Akane.

—Ah…eh…t-t te amo…Ranma…—la mirada de pánico lo enterneció, y por fin pudo dulcificar su mirada, y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios le sonrió levemente.

—Tontita…me tenías tan enojado…

—¡¿Yo?!—exclamó ceñuda, ya olvidada del asunto que la llevó ahí, pero ni bien las distinguió se exaltó—¡Es verdad! ¡Las marcas!—a lo que el frunció el ceño mientras se sonrojaba—¡Y no me vengas con que fui yo!

Ella creyó que el volvería a enojarse, pero solo suspiro cansino. Pegó un gritito cuando la levanto en brazos y deslizándose por la pared con ella en sus piernas se sentaba en la duela. Lo vio rascarse el flequillo ante sus expectativos ojos castaños, y con un nuevo suspiro le devolvió la mirada, captando ella en él quizás… ¿reproche?

—Pues sí, has sido tú…verás, todo esto empezó una semana atrás…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Eres sonámbula Akane…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, yo te soy sincero la primera vez me sorprendí, te metiste en mi cama y ya cuando me desperté ¡me besaste!, diciéndome que me amabas y que no te rechazara, yo no entendía nada…—aclaró sonrojado desviando la mirada avergonzado—…en fin, no te rechace y me deje llevar, luego te dormiste…

—Oh…

—Yo al ver que te dormiste, y para no ser descubiertos te lleve a tu cuarto en la madrugada. Estaba tan feliz…pero cuando quise aclarar las cosas contigo…¡tú estabas como si nada!

—Oh…fue esa vez cuando…¿me pediste hablar y nos interrumpió el maestro?

—Sí…estaba descolocado con tu actitud…digo…nos habíamos besado, te me confesaste y dormimos juntos abrazados…¡y tu como si nada!—aclaró ceñudo— me tenías muy confundido…pero esa noche cuando volviste a meterte e intente hablar contigo me di cuenta que ¡eras sonámbula! Por eso no recordaste nada de la noche anterior ni de las otras…

—¿O-otras?—preguntó con las mejillas rojas.

Él sonrió de lado—sí, hubieron otras, todas las noches desde ese día… yo estaba tan descolocado cuando me di cuenta de todo, pero sobre todo muy enojado, enojado conmigo y contigo por no recordar nada…

—Oh…por eso el otro día aquí en el dojo…

—Sí, de verdad estaba molesto, y cada día era peor, porque veía que no recordabas nada, ni de lo que decías ni de lo que hacías…encima cada vez te ponías más intensa, hasta marcas me dejabas…

El sonrojo se extendió a todo su rostro ahora, bombeándole el corazón como loco ante tantas emociones juntas.

—¡Ra-Ranma! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Te aprovechabas de mí estando dormida!

—¡No creas que no pensé en no seguirte la corriente!, pero me deje llevar por mi furia y…entiéndeme Akane, no solo olvidabas todo ¡sino que me dejabas a mil y luego te dormías! Nunca llegamos a más de besarnos, y cuando te dormías te devolvía a tu cuarto, quizás debía dejarte conmigo, pero la culpa me lo impedía…era una mezcla extraña de sensaciones…

—Dios…ahora me quedan claras tantas cosas…—y no lo decía solo por él, sino por esa extraña condición que se encontraba cuando despertaba en las mañanas, y la sensación de tener un aroma peculiar impregnado en sus ropas, pero creyó que Kasumi había cambiado el jabón de lavado.

—Cada día era peor, era una mezcla de culpa por dejarme llevar, y furia por tus olvidos, sumados a lo frustrado que me dejaba saber cómo nos sentíamos los dos y estar separados…ni yo me entendía ni sabía que hacer…supongo que esperaba algo que detonara para aclararlo…y también supongo que mi orgullo herido por sentirme en parte usado y olvidado me dejo alejado del asunto…lamento eso…—terminó de decir avergonzado.

—Dios Ranma…—suspiro apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, aliviada y feliz, sobre todo feliz—te amo…

Esas dos palabras sacaron en el pelinegro una sonrisa de satisfacción, y mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella se dejaban inundar por la añorada sensación.

… … …

Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de atrás sobre sus hombros y una sensual voz le susurró al oído.

—¿No me extraño señora Saotome?—a lo que ella sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, ambos disfrutando los desquicios de rayos solares que quedaban de ese hermoso atardecer.

—Por supuesto que sí señor Saotome—respondió besándole la mejilla.

—Tacaña…

Ella libero una risita ante su actitud—recordaba como iniciamos, todo ese asunto del sonambulismo…

—Oh sí, aún recuerdo que creías que te era infiel contigo misma—agregó ceñudo—en fin…al final descubrimos que fue ese té nuevo que había comprado Kasumi y tanto te gustaba…

—Si…aunque era extraño ser la única afectada…

—Y lo agradezco, debido a eso eres toda mía…—insinuó mientras le tomaba el dedo anular izquierdo y le giraba la argolla dorada que lo adornaba.

Ella agrandó su sonrisa mientras el azul y el castaño se fundían en intensas miradas, cerrándose la distancia.

Y con los últimos rayos de sol en la lejanía desapareciendo en el horizonte, teniendo al susurro de las olas al romper como melodía de fondo, se unieron en un dulce y lento beso, conscientes de que aun les quedaba mucho que disfrutar de esa luna de miel.

Y aunque ellos creían que estaban los dos solos en esa playa, un tercer integrante ya formaba parte de sus vidas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Y termino de escribir este one-shot con "Iluminada y eterna" de Ricardo Montaner sonándome en la radio de fondo ¡El romanticismo está a tope!

Hola gente! Bueno esta fue una idea que se me vino de golpe esta tarde leyendo un fic de una amiga( ¿Y por qué no? de AkaneSodi, ¡Linda aquí fuiste mi musa! ;) ), son esas cosas que no puedo dejar pasar cuando llegan y las palabras fluyen solas, ni las pienso casi, espero que les haya gustado, ¿el título engaña no? jeje, bueno era la idea, no es que me guste tenerlos en tensión hasta los últimos párrafos, pero no me pueden negar que le agrega tensión y emoción a la lectura, n_n

Bueno dentro de lo que pensaran o les generara, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea para pasar el rato, de ya les agradezco que me dejen sus opiniones! :)

En unos días actualizo, tengo ¾ partes ya de eso, igual luego pienso actualizar de forma más ágil, ya que no hay clases y este verano no trabajo y tendré tiempo libre, o al menos hasta ahora creo que será así…

Un abrazo grande! Nos leemos en la próxima!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
